Truth or Dare with Stuffster: Soul Eater
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: Howdy! Welcome to the game show where our host, Stuffster, plays Truth or Dare with the characters from Soul; Eater. (NO LEMON!)


**Hello! YOU MEANIES MADE ME DELETE MY OTHER TRUTH OR DARE! *throws a needle at the camera man* NOW YOU MUST PAY! *smiles* But first, I will only accept truth or dares from Private messaging. Too many people were so annoying about me taking the truth or dares from the reviewers. AHEM! ON WITH ZE DARES! **

**... **

Stuffster: Why hello there. I didn't see you come i-

Black*Star: *jumps in front of the camera* BEHOLD! THE AMAZING BLACK*STAR! BOW TO YOU GO-

Stuffster: *throws butcher knife at Black*Star's head* SHUT THE _beep _UP! I BROUGHT YOU HERE! DON'T MAKE ME MAKE YOU GO SIT IN THE CORNER! YOU ANNOYING TWIT!

Soul: *stares at Stuffster: Wow, Maka. She's scarrier than you.

Maka: Oh really? MAKA-CHOP! *chops Soul on the head with a math textbook*

Stuffster: GASP! Maka! I needed that! Now Soul's blood is all over it. Stupid bleeding Soul.

Tsubaki: Oh dear...

Patty: OOH! OOH! STUFFSTER! I LIKE YOUR NAME! It reminds me of a teddy bear!

Stuffster: That's because I'm a cat person. NYA!

Blair: No fair! You copied me! *pouts*

Stuffster: I'm your long lost cousin, bitch!

Blair: Really?!

Stuffster: Nope! I'd hate to be your cousin. AND I DIDN'T INVITE YOU HERE! LEAVE! *points at the pink diamond door*

Blair: Hmmf! Before I go... *walks over to Soul and is about to grab him but his pulled by two henchmen and taken out of the building*

Stuffster: PHEW! Okay! This episode will be of-

Liz: Your not on t.v.

Stuffster: *grabs Liz's nack and shakes her* THIS IS MY SHOW! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT ON HERE! YOUR JUST JEALOUS OF ME! SAY IT!

Crona: She's strangling her. I don't know how to deal with that.

Kid: I like her. She's symmetrical. See her ha- *notices she has her hair down and some hair bunded in a side pony* SHE'S HORRIBLE! SHE'S GARBAGE!

Stuffster: *stops shaking Liz and stands over Kid* What did you say? *fangs grow*

Soul: She has fangs too? Man, this girl is awesome.

Maka: Don't say that!

Black*Star: *points at Maka* OOH! Someone's jealous!

Maka: Pshht. Am not.

Tsubaki: *giggles* Are too.

Kid: YOU LOOK TERRIBLE! PUT YOUR HAIR ALL DOWN!

Stuffster: Fine. *takes out the side pony: There. *looks at my wrist even though there is no watch* OH NO! We need to start the dares right now!

Black*Star: FINALLY!

Stuffster: First dare. It's from MWAH! And my dare is for Stein.

Stein: Huh? *stares at the brown cat*

Stuffster: I know you'll enjoy this. I dare you to chain Spirit to a wall and show him pictures of Maka.

Stein: *madness smile* Heh-heh...

Spirit: *runs through the wall* MAKA! DADDY'S HE-OOF!

Stein: *quickly grabs Spirit and chains him to the wall closest to his daughter*

Stuffster: Everyone, put on your 3-D glasses. *puts on expensive 3-D glasses*

All: *puts on cheap ones*

Stein: *takes out a picture of Maka* Who does this look like to you?

Spirit: MAKA! *struggles in the chains*

Stuffster: Ok, i'm bored. Le-

Spirit: MAKKKAAAAAAAAAA!

Stuffster: WOULD YOU SHUT UP?! I'M TRYING TO THINK OF ANOTHER DARE! Ok. Hmm... OOH! I used this one on the Fairy Tail series. Okay. Maka. I dre you to lick the crumbs off of Soul's face after he eats this poptart. *shoves poptart into Soul's mouth*

Ragnorak: *pops out of Crona's back* HJello worldand all who inhabits i- Oh. Hello, cutie. *makes fingers walk on Crona's head* You, me, Medusa's castle. What do you say?

Stuffster: *transforms into a cat with a fluffy mohawk* Your really hitting on a cat?

Ragnorak: WHAT?! PFFT1 NO! umm. BYE! *disappears*

Soul: *finishes poptart* Yummy!

Stuffster: *jumps on Soul's shoulder* Now Maka!

Maka: *Grabs Sopuls face and licks the crumbs off his left cheek

Black*Star: DUUUDE! OH GOD! That's nasty!

Kid: MY EYES!

Stuffster: *looks up at the big letters on the computer screen* How did that happen?!

Tsubaki: Oh... I have no idea.

Spirit: MAKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Stuffster: Reviewers... I have no idea how it got like that. I'm scared...

Soulk: Oh my god. That's huge. Kid, you yell in really big letters.

Kid: Oh...

Stuffster: Oh well... I'll see you next time on Truth or Dare with Stuffs-

Spirit: MAKAAAAAAA!

Stuffster: Stein! Beat him up!

Stein: *unchains spirit and throws him at the imaginary camera that's in Stuffster's head*

Stuffster: *hops on Stein's back* BYE!


End file.
